


I Hate you, I Love you

by Smilehoyaaa



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fight Club - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, protective Taekwoon, soft Hakyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilehoyaaa/pseuds/Smilehoyaaa
Summary: He hated this, hated the sweaty bloody smell, hated the violence, hated the loud cheers, hated the evil laughs when one of the many men that were there fell, and most of all he hated that Taekwoon was here.





	I Hate you, I Love you

_He really shouldn't have taken that stupid bet, this place was fucking vulgar there were insects everywhere the smell of drugs and sex made him gag, this isn't the best place for a college student, and by the looks that some of the men were giving him they could tell he didn't belong here, he didn't fit in, “maybe I shouldn't have put makeup on to a damn fight club” he cursed himself, he only has to be here for a hour A FUCKING HOUR they're waiting outside probably making fun of him, he really should make new friends, he told himself it wouldn't be that bad, he needed to come here, he won't endure it anymore no more of them downgrading his manliness just cause he likes cute clothes and makeup and- omg did that guy just piss on the wall?!?!? “FUCK WHAT THEY SAY I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE” as soon as he went to leave someone grabbed his wrist and the grip that he had on him wasn't gentle at all._

 

_he turned around slowly, praying that the stranger might have mistook him for someone else but he doubted it, how many people wore a baby blue oversized sweater that has cute clouds on them for a fight club, and by the smirk he had on him he could tell he wasn't going to let go easily “umm sir I think you’ve got the wrong person” the smirk deepened and he looked him up and down, his grip tightened to let him know he's not going anywhere, he shouldn't have looked at his hand it looked scary black dirt under the man's finger nails, he took a deep breath which he instantly regretted the smell of alcohol and sweat was so strong that he had to flinch, he tried again “sir please let go-” “nah I don't feel like it, how about you come with me sweetheart and entertain me a bit” ugh he wished that the stranger didn't smile it look like he hadn't brushed his teeth for weeks, he stopped analysing the man’s appearance once he felt himself being dragged away “wait no WHAT SOMEONE HELP HELP!!” he cried helplessly at some men that were around who only gave him a glance before they smiled and whistled._

 

_“I should have never came here why am I so stupid” the man already had opened a door to a room trying to push him inside, tears bickering he closed his eyes tightly “it's all my own falute why did I agree with this why didn't I just get new friends” the hand that was around his wrist loosen he didn't want to open his eyes he didn't want to see what he will do to him please just let it be over the hand came back to his wrist dragging him away again but it was in a more gentle manner wait it felt different??? He opened his eyes to see the back of a silver man’s head he looked back and saw the other man on the floor when he looked back he was pushed inside a room and the silver haired man closed the door he looked at him expressionless a few seconds passed by before the man spoke up with a surprisingly gentle soft voice “are you hurt?” it took a minute to process what was happening, the man saved him? But why did he bring him to a room, he looked nervously around and saw that the room was clean it's almost like it didn't belong to this dirty building the man must have noticed “ughm I guessed you wouldn't like being in that dirty place any longer so I brought you here” his eyes widened the man was so soft spoken and he even looked handsome._

 

_He immediately bowed “thank you so much for saving me back there, i was terrified really tha-” “what are you doing here?” the silver haired man interpreted not really caring about his gratitude, then continues once Hakyeon stopped rambling “you obviously didn't come here to fight nor do you look like the type of person to know anyone from here so why are you here?”  he coughed a little trying to suppress his thoughts about how attractive the man is and answered “umm it's kinda of a long story I don't want to talk about it” of course he couldn't tell him it was because a stupid college bet to show his so called “friends” that he isn't a pussy, “what about you? You don't exactly fit in this place” the man was attractive with fair skin beautiful looking cat eyes a strong jawline and dangling earnings “this is the only place I fit in…” the man took a glance at him before sighing “let's go” “where?” the man looked at him bored now “do you want to stay here? I'm taking you home, and don't ever come here again next time you might not get so lucky”  and he agreed with him he wasn't thinking about coming here again anyway, “I'm Hakyeon” he mumbled catching up with the man who opened the door, he looked at him and gave him a small smile in return “Taekwoon.”_

  
  
And after two years he's back here again the place hadn't change, still ugly with the smell of drugs, alcohol, sweat and sex, but this time it wasn't for a useless bet this time it was for a damn good reason and he's not the scared weak college student anymore he angrily pushed a few drunk men out of his way to get to where all the loud cheers were, and exactly like he thought he found a man on the floor beat up and a angry bloody Taekwoon looking down at him, as if sensing his presents he looked up and their eyes met the angry glint that the young fighter had immediately disappeared and a regretful look filled his eyes.

 

_He hated this, hated the sweaty bloody smell, hated the violence, hated the loud cheers, hated the evil laughs when one of the many men that were there fell, and most of all he hated that Taekwoon was here._

 

“stay still or it's going to burn more” Hakyeon said for the fifth time “are you still angry at me?” the older man didn't answer just dipped the bloody cloth in warm water again and nursed his eyebrows “Don't give me the silent treatment, please” he reached out taking hold of The angry man’s wrist which earned him a glare in return “you promised Taekwoon promised you won't go back here again, promised you won't raise your fists again, IS THIS PLACE MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN ME!!” he shouted angrily trying so hard to not let his tears fall, he hates this hates feeling weak, “it's different this time I swear….please don't cry, you know _I love you_ ”

 

_There he goes again those three words that he was always glad to hear, those three words that made everything better, those three words that would always make him forgive him._

 

But no not this time he won't forgive, won't give in he promised him and Hakyeon took promises seriously “I know you're mad Hakyeon and I'm sorry but one of these fuckers….” Taekwoon trailed off seeming to get angry by every single word he spoke, and that's another thing Hakyeon hated, _he hated seeing him like that_ , he put his hand over Taekwoon’s clenching fist and sighed, he could feel Taekwoon loosening his fist his body immediately relaxing when he touched him. _And he loved it._

 

_He loved the effect he had on Taekwoon, he loved how he deeply trusted him, he knew Taekwoon has trust issues because of his past and it meant a lot to him, he loved how his body immediately relaxed once he touched him._

 

“what happened Taekwoon? What was so important that you had to break your promise to me?” his voice gentle now it was almost like he's talking to a child, he knew his lover wouldn't just break their promise for something stupid, but it still angered him what was possibly so important “you” and just like that his body started to be tense again as he continues “one of them said that he will find you and make me watch while he-” “stop it” he mumbled angry at himself, of course he wouldn't go back to this place on his own will, he couldn't stop the tears from falling “you went back here because of me?” panic flashes in his lovers eyes immediately reaching out and firmly wrapping his arms around him pulling him on his lap “no no please don't blame yourself baby, it's not like that I know it was just a bluff but I was scared, I was so scared…...I don't want to lose you” he was fully crying by the time his boyfriend finished his last words.

 

_He loved that, he loved how Taekwoon would do anything to protect him, he loved to be held by him, he loved the feather like kisses that fall on his head whenever he's distressed and he loved that he was always there to wipe his tears away._

 

 _“I love you I love you I love you..”_ he keeps repeating in his ear after every small kiss that lands on his face every time he wipes a tear with his thumb, he was too choked up to answer so he just leaned in forward and touched their lips together, it was sweet, it always was with Taekwoon their lips started to move slowly together and he could feel Taekwoon’s hand sliding under the shirt he was wearing, it was always like that he was always like that he smiled happily into the kiss before breaking it “let's go home” Taekwoon looks at him with a mixture of shock and happiness “does that mean you forgive me?” he stood up from his questioning boyfriend’s lap and chuckled “first i need to clean up your wounds then you have to do the Landry, maybe then I will forgive you…..and maybe more” he smiled walking towards the door intentionally swaying his hips a little and was satisfied by the choked gasp his Taekwoon let out.

 

_As much as he hated a lot of things that Taekwoon does but he knew one thing this is the man that he loves and he wouldn't want to be in any other place but his arms._

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a fic, But it's going to be a really slow update
> 
> Twitter: @Smilehoyaaa


End file.
